Canada's Egyptian Lover
by British-Trolls
Summary: Canada finds his boyfriend Greece in bed with Turkey, heartbroken the young canadian runs to his best friend Egpyt for advice. The same Egypt who happens to be Greece's step brother and the original object of Canada's affection. Love blooms as Canada realises that Egypt returns his feelings.


Matthew couldn't believe how this had happened, one minute he was the happiest boy in the world on his way to see his lover of several years, Heracles. And the next his heart was crushed finding Heracles in bed with Sadik. He'd ran and not looked back ending up at his friend's house. He banged on the door hoping and praying the egyptian was home. "Gupta please open up!" the Canadian pleaded banging on the door.  
Gupta had been relaxing with Anubis and quietly reading a book when he heard the banging on his door. Hearing Matthew's words he frowned; the canadian wasn't usually so loud. Getting up he walked over and opened the door, looking at the blonde in concern. "Matthew," he murmured, "come in, what has made you so upset?"  
Matthew pretty much stepped through the door and threw his arms around his egyptian friend, sobbing loudly. "He... He cheated on me... Heracles was with Sadik! He hasn't been home in days and then I came home early to surprise him and he was with…" he trailed off exploding into a mess of hiccups and sobs.

The egyptian was surprised by the sudden hug he was enveloped in for a second but soon wrapped his arms around the other and rubbed circles on his back. "Poor sweet thing," he spoke gently, gold eyes narrowed in annoyance at his half-brother. "I will have to have 'words' with Heracles," he mused, patting Matthew's hair soothingly and leading him over to the couch. He sighed and let the canadian sob against him. "I'm...I'm sorry Gupta really I am, but I don't know what to do." The canadian couldn't go to his family. Arthur and Alfred would no doubt scold him as they never liked Heracles to begin with, and Francis would be over-protective and probably start yelling in French. Gupta nodded in understanding, "you do not need to apologise, Matthew." He let go of the other to stand. "Tea? I believe I have some maple syrup somewhere in the kitchen," he offered, a little smile on his face.  
"Y...Yes please, maple tea would probably calm me down. I left Kuma at Papa's house, he was sleeping with Pierre and they looked too cute to disturb." He rubbed his eyes weakly, trying to wipe away the tears.  
Gupta nodded and disappeared into his kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea. "Here," he held the cup out to him. Smiling a bit at the mental image of the polar bear sleeping with Francis' little bird, the egyptian sipped his tea and sidled closer to the canadian. He put an arm around his shoulders companionably. "...I feel sorry for you, having Heracles do that to you," he murmured into Matthew's ear. "But if he can do such a thing he does not deserve you."

Matthew sipped his tea and didn't flinch when the Egyptian with the golden eyes put an arm around him. He liked the touch if anything, it was calm and reassuring. He didn't move when the Egyptian then whispered into his ear but he did blush, when he spoke it was like molten honey or hot maple syrup. "You think so?" Matthew muttered softly glancing at Gupta. "Did Heracles do this because he's bored of me? Did i not do enough for him? I'm so confused..." The egyptian squeezed Matthew's shoulder gently, waving one hand in a circular motion that meant nothing in particular.  
"I know so." He swallowed a mouthful of tea, humming softly. He sighed at the younger canadian's questions. "Unfortunately, dear Heracles is an idiot," he revealed to him bitterly, "he always wants for something that he thinks is better than what - or who - he has, and he has never quite managed to not catastrophically fuck it up in the process."

Matthew sipped his tea and snorted slightly hearing the egyptian swear. He giggled a little, after all it wasn't often he heard it. "You swore... I don't think I've ever heard you do that." Matthew giggled again, for some reason Gupta always knew how to make him feel better. "Thanks, you have this way of calming me down like magic... or maybe like a flow... or something." The little Canadian blushed at how cheesy he sounded.  
Gupta didn't even blush, placing his mug down and leaning his head over the back of the sofa. "There are no polite words that can express the sheer amount of stupidity my brother owns," he admitted. "Even Sadik is nowhere near that..." he trailed off, lacking the words to say what he meant, and shrugged. He chuckled softly at Matthew's cheesy words and cuddled him a little closer. The canadian was just so adorable. "I try my best."  
Matthew had settled down his head resting on Gupta's chest gazing at the fire in front of them. "D...Do you think I could stay the night?" he asked shyly. "I can't go back to the flat with them there... and my parents would never let me hear the end of this. I have nowhere else to go." The egyptian smiled at how settled Matthew was and nodded, patting his head.  
"Of course you can Matthew," he answered, chuckling at the thought of Francis and Arthur mother henning the poor canadian and simultaneously telling him they told him so. He was momentarily grateful that his own mother had never been like that with him. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you! It's your bed after all, I can't take it." Matthew said flushed as he waved his arms around dramatically. "Please I can take the couch I don't want to be a burden to you, you see..." he trailed off blushing deeply he could practically see Alfred tap dancing around him saying "Haha I told you so I'm the hero!" Gupta had to laugh gently as the canadian freaked out.  
"You are not a burden," he told him firmly. "I honestly do not mind giving up my bed to you... Though I suppose we could share it," he added as an afterthought. '_So cute,_' he thought when he saw Matthew's blush. Matthew's face practically exploded with colour, as he let the egyptian's offer process in his mind. _'sh..share a bed with him!' _He'd always liked the quiet country but wouldn't this be a bit forward, especially with all the things that had just happened with Gupta's brother? "A...are you sure? Won't it cause trouble if I'm found with you?" Gupta laughed again, Matthew was just too adorable. He could practically see what the younger country was thinking.  
"I meant just sleeping, silly Matthew," he chuckled, "nothing will happen." '_Unless he wants it to..._' He assured him. His brother wouldn't exactly be able to argue anyway, with how the canadian had found him in bed with Turkey of all countries.

Matthew blushed glancing up at the Egyptian shyly. "Ne...I'm sorry." he squeaked his face only turning more red as his mind fell in the gutter. But really what did people expect, seeing as who he was raised by? Pervert king, Francis Bonnefoy aka France. And an ex pirate, Arthur Kirkland who, when Matthew thought about it probably had slept with most countries back in his pirate days. '_Do..does he want to do something like that with me?'_  
Gupta waved it off, "it's fine." He raised an eyebrow at Matthew's deepening blush. Thinking about it he wasn't surprised that the canadian had thought he was thinking about sex, especially considering he was raised by France. The egyptian smirked, "not all of us think of sharing a bed as an immediate offer to have sex with someone."  
"I know that!" the Canadian squeaked his face yet to stop being red. "It's just every person I know is somewhat perverted. Even japan with his tentacle obsession! That is to say not that I think you are. You're probably the only one who isn't besides my brother, and the only reason Alfred isn't is because he's dense. Hell he can't even tell that Japan's been giving him the eye for the past 2 months."  
"Japan is just weird in general," Gupta agreed with him, petting little Anubis absently when the jackal nudged him for attention. He groaned upon remembering the one time he'd met America. "How do you put up with him, Matthew? He is so naive it makes my head hurt."

"Well it's best to just ignore him. Alfred may be an idiot but he's loyal, kind and a nice guy in general." Matthew smiled. "And besides he's my big brother." the younger twin giggled softly and glanced at the jackal on the floor curiously. "I've seen you before ... isn't this Anubis?" he asked curiously reaching his hand out to the creature.  
"If you say so," the egyptian told him agreeably. "You are related so I'll believe you." He watched as Matthew interacted with the jackal, the little black canine sniffing the canadian's hand. Gupta smiled. "Yes, he is. He's very laid back most of the time, though he does not like England," he elaborated.  
"Not many people like Arthur." Matthew giggled softly as he petted the black canine gently on the head. "But I like him, after all he is my parent." He smiled softly, and then glanced at Gupta. "I still feel rude infiltrating your home. Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here with you like this?"

Gupta chuckled - he didn't much like Arthur himself, but kept quiet about it. He sighed at Matthew's question. "If I did have a problem with you staying, do you think I would have said it's alright?" He asked him.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just get paranoid." he blushed softly. "T...thank you Gupta," he said gently glancing up at the Egyptian beauty. He'd always quite fancied the egyptian and it was only when he dated Heracles did he get to know Gupta. The egyptian was quiet, thoughtful and was rarely at the meetings. When he was no one misbehaved, but that could have been due to the jackal always on his heels. All in all, the little shy canadian felt very attracted to Gupta. The egyptian ruffled Matthew's hair affectionately,  
"I know you are," he smiled at him, "and you are welcome." He sighed and rested his chin on the canadian's head, closing his eyes in contentment. He really enjoyed spending time with Matthew, even when it had been just as Heracles' quiet brother. He didn't understand why none of the other countries even saw Canada most of the time, and it outright annoyed him when Russia would sit on the younger country. He had to admit he was attracted to the adorable blonde.  
"Well I am grateful to you Gupta." He smiled warmly a blush on his cheeks still, as he snuggled subconsciously into the Egyptian enjoying how warm he was. "You're so nice and warm," he purred happily as he felt himself go into a day dream like state.

Gupta just held the canadian closer as he snuggled into him. Moving his head, he lightly kissed Matthew's cheek. "Well, I am Egypt," he reminded him, amused at the way the younger country was off in his daydreams. "I am naturally warm."  
"I like warm things, much nicer than being cold like I am. I actually hate snow." the little canadian mumbled sleepily nuzzling his head into Gupta's neck. "I suppose that's why I've always liked you so much." he mumbled not really realising what he was saying. The egyptian looked down at him in surprise. He'd never thought Matthew would say something like that.  
"Matthew, do you realise what exactly you are saying?" He asked him, deliberately shifting him so he fell off his chest and onto the couch to wake him up a bit. Gupta actually had a light blush on his face.  
"Of course." The canadian replied sleepily, looking up at him. "You don't think I'd lie about something like that would you?" Matthew's bottom lip came out as he pouted up at the Egyptian. "You think I'm lying don't you? Coz I'm not, I was telling the truth!"  
Gupta rolled his eyes at the pouting and Matthew thinking he thought he was lying. '_Oh, to the Two Fields with it,_' he thought, pulling the canadian up and kissing him. "No I do not think you are lying," he spoke against Matthew's lips, "you have no reason to lie to me." Matthew squeaked when soft silky lips brushed against his however he whined when they pulled away. he shivered when the egyptian spoke, his amethyst eyes gazing up into Gupta's molten golden ones. "Gupta..." The egyptian smirked down at him, kissing him again softly.  
"Yes, Matthew?" He asked in a low tone. The canadian mewled which was strange for him as he threw his arms around the Egyptian's neck, kissing him hard. Normally Matthew would have squeaked and run for the hills, but something told him that this was what he needed, that this was alright to do and would make him feel whole again. Gupta let him throw his arms round his neck, too busy sucking on the canadian's lips and swiping his tongue over them afterwards, one hand firmly tangled in Matthew's hair. If his brother found out and got upset he'd only have himself to blame, so the egyptian didn't have any compunctions about wrapping his free arm around the younger country's back to hold him there.

Matthew kissed back somehow ending up half on the egyptian's lap, his hands in Gupta's hair. _'Gupta's so wonderful and he feels so soft.' _He pulled away slowly gazing up at his eyes. The egyptian let Matthew pull back, still holding onto him gently. He smiled down to him, golden eyes soft with affection. "Was... that alright?" He asked.  
"Definitely, it was... perfect." He smiled brightly. "The truth is I've always wanted to do that with you, Gupta..." he leant up kissing him again shyly, wrapping his arms around the Egyptian. "Please... just let me cling to you."  
"Always?" Gupta asked him, kissing him back languidly and holding him close again. He smiled kindly to Matthew, "feel free to cling to me as much as you like, Matthew." He nuzzled him, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Matthew giggled softly at their eskimo kiss and glanced to the side, noticing the jackal staring at them.  
"Umm... kinda eerie having him watch us," he mumbled before yawning. "C...can we go to your room? I'm a little tired."  
Gupta laughed again, "I suppose so." He nodded at Matthew's question, standing up. He offered the canadian a hand. "Of course we can," he agreed, not finding it surprising that he was tired after everything that had happened.  
Matthew took his hand smiling gently allowing the Egyptian to lead him into the bedroom. "Thanks," he smiled shyly. He sat on the bed admiring the Egyptian's silk sheets, they were luxurious. "I love these sheets, they feel so soft," he sighed running his hands across them. "So soft..."

Gupta smiled back at him, waiting until Matthew had sat down to straddle his lap and kiss him again. "I do indulge in luxury sometimes," he admitted, breathing the words out. "And they do an excellent job of keeping me cool at night." He ran one hand through Matthew's hair, down his neck and back to lightly grope his ass. Matthew squeaked out a word that sounded like "Maple" before he leant up, kissing the egyptian back passionately. "It's good since you come from such a hot country. It'll keep your skin nice and cool right?" He smiled, stroking the egyptian's hair. Gupta smirked at him, leaning over him a little more. "Matthew, I am a hot country," he replied, deliberately choosing that phrasing and chuckling softly. Sitting back, he started removing his shirt without even getting off the canadian's lap.  
Matthew flushed and then smiled, sitting up shyly and leaning in to kiss the patches of skin that became bare to him. "I'll agree with that, yes," he blushed deeply. The egyptian pushed his shirt off completely to give the canadian more skin to kiss, sighing in light pleasure. He chuckled as Matthew blushed again, loving the fact that he was the one causing it. The canadian smiled softly, kissing the skin softly. He found a spot he liked and sucked softly to leave a mark, to claim Egypt was HIS lover. He pulled away and kissed the now purple area of skin smiling up at the egyptian. "Is that okay?"  
Gupta let out a soft gasp at the sucking, arching into the feeling a bit. He smiled at Matthew and nodded, "hmm. I think it might need to be somewhere more visible." He invited, leaning down and kissing down the canadian's throat. "Like here." He bit down and sucked on Matthew's collarbone.

Matthew gasped letting out a loud "nnn" noise which dissolved into a moan. "I... nnn Gupta!" he wriggled against him after all his neck was his sensitive spot. The egyptian smirked and tugged at Matthew's shirt. "Take it off," he requested in a low tone, his fingers beginning to sneak under the bottom hem. Matthew smiled and pulled his shirt over his head blushing shyly. He wasn't strong and muscular like Alfred he was rather weak in comparison.  
"I, umm..." he flushed, feeling a little exposed to the handsome egyptian before him.  
Gupta shook his head and pressed a finger to Matthew's lips. "You are perfect as you are," he told him honestly, running his palms over his chest slowly. "And I find you beautiful." He bent his head down and flicked his tongue over one nipple.  
Matthew let out a soft moan as he arched his back into the lips and tongue. "Gupta..." he was practically mewling like a kitten as his egyptian lover's lips caressed him. "I want to touch you too," he pouted slightly his hands reaching out for the egyptian once again. Gupta smirked, moving to lay beside him on the bed, spread out and waiting for the blonde. He beckoned to him with a finger, invitingly gazing at him. "Come and touch me then." He took Matthew's hands and pulled him to lay on top of him. Matthew leaned in, kissing the Egyptian passionately. As he did his hands began to explore Gupta's body, his chest, then going down to the thin hairline finding the hem of his trousers. "I... I want to touch here."

The egyptian kissed him back, deepening the kiss with his tongue. He lifted his hips to let Matthew remove them.  
"I want you to as well," he purred out, eyes darkening with arousal. He pressed up into the canadian's hands. Matthew leant forward and removed the Egyptian's trousers blushing shyly noticing he had NO underwear and glanced up at him curiously.  
"I always knew you were dirty," he giggled and wrapped his hand around Gupta's length stroking it slowly. Gupta smirked down at him.  
"Oh come on, I'm not that bad Matthew," he laughed lightly, cutting himself off with a surprised moan as the canadian started to stroke his length. "M-Matthew..." He gasped out. Matthew smiled, leaning in and kissing the Egyptian gently.  
"Does this feel good to you Gupta?" he whispered gently, gazing up at him with lusty violet eyes.

The egyptian kissed him back, golden eyes dark and molten. He nodded, tangling his fingers into Matthew's hair and stroking the little curl. "Mm... Yes..." Gupta purred out. "It feels very good." Matthew bit his lip, the curl on his head was sensitive and a weak spot of his. "Nnn, Gupta," he whispered gently panting, his own eyes were heavy and half closed. He let go of Gupta's length smiling; he knew what he wanted.  
The egyptian gave him a wicked, seductive smile and kissed down his neck. "Yes, Matthew?" He whispered back against the skin. He glared half-heartedly when the canadian stopped touching him, stopping his stroking of Matthew's curl as well.  
"C...can we. I mean I..." the Canadian took a deep breath "I want you, to do... it. With me." He blushed gently. Gupta chuckled softly at the blush and kissed his shoulder lightly, "we can, but you have to promise you won't say you regret it tomorrow." He told him, caressing his chest with his fingers again.  
"I won't regret it, I can never regret anything that's with you." he smiled gently, nuzzling the elder man's cheek. "And after I want to stay with you... and..." he blushed deeply unable to look and mumbled the last part. Gupta smiled down at him, reaching for the bedside drawer.  
"I'm glad to hear that Matthew," he answered honestly, smothering his fingers in lube. "And...?" He prompted the blushing blonde, finding him adorable. He teased his hole with a fingertip. Matthew managed out a squeak. "A... and... I want to..." he flushed deeply and buried his head into Gupta's chest. "I want to call you my boyfriend!" he said while biting his lip, embarrassed. The egyptian smiled wider, kissing Matthew's hair and pressing the finger in slowly. "I would be honoured," he purred into his ear. "I would love to be called your boyfriend." He started stretching the younger country slowly.

Matthew mewled, holding his arm and panting softly. "Nnn Gupta." he mewled gently, his eyes falling closed in pleasure and slight pain. "Gupta..." It felt strange and foreign having something inside him. Gupta watched the canadian's face, savouring the way he mewled his name. He added a second finger carefully, stroking Matthew's hair with his free hand. The blonde looked beautiful laid out on his sheets. The egyptian moved his fingers around, scissoring and twisting as he searched for his boyfriend's prostate. Matthew panted softly. His eyes were half closed, his glasses askew and his hair messy. "Gupta..." he gasped when a spot of nerves was pressed and he cried out in bliss. "GUPTA!" he cried arching his back his eyes closing as he bucked his hips.  
Gupta pulled the other's glasses off so they didn't get broken, smirking as Matthew bucked against his fingers. He teased him by touching that spot a couple more times, then added a third finger. "Gorgeous."

The canadian moaned loudly as he writhed against the hands. "Please... Please stop I want you... put it in Gupta!" he moaned. He gazed up at Gupta as his amethyst eyes sparkled with lust. The egyptian groaned at the sight, his golden eyes showing his own lust for the other male.  
"Matthew..." He pulled his fingers out, lubing himself up hurriedly before sinking into Canada with a low moan.  
Matthew groaned loudly and held onto Gupta. "Gupta, it's so tight you must be really...big." he panted, his pants were like soft whispers in Gupta's ear. He nuzzled the egyptian's neck before wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him.

Gupta kissed up his neck, "it won't be so tight after a moment love..." He kissed him back, teasing him by thrusting his tongue into Matthew's mouth, mimicking what his hips would be doing once the younger country told him to move. "Let me know when I can move." Matthew kissed him back with just as much excitement and passion. His arms stayed around Gupta's neck as he purred. He gazed up at Gupta with eyes that could seduce as easily as Cleopatra. "You can move now."  
Gupta shivered at the look in Matthew's eyes, "by horus..." He moaned at the look the blonde was giving him, unable to help himself and thrusting faster than he'd originally planned. "Matthew..." He couldn't not watch the other as he moved, not wanting to miss anything.

Matthew moaned loudly arching his back, his eyes falling closed in bliss. "Maple... it feels so good Gupta." he cried happily, reaching out to hold onto the Egyptian's shoulders. Egypt let out a soft moan as he watched him, thrusting into him at that same pace. He moaned lightly and nipped down Matthew's neck, sucking on his pulse point as he sped up. Matthew panted softly as he bit his lip holding back his moans, and squeaked.

"Gupta... Gupta don't stop." He mewled happily, tugging his lover's hair gently. He leaned in, crashing their lips together as he rocked his hips. The little canadian was losing himself in the moment.  
The egyptian shook his head, releasing a pleasured sound at the tugging. "I can't stop anyway, Matthew..." He pushed back into the kiss, taking him harder as he pushed his tongue into the canadian's mouth.

The canadian moaned loudly as his tongue tangled with Gupta's as he moaned loudly. "Gupta," he panted eyes half lidded. "I'm close... I don't know if I can last much longer," he mewled. Gupta smirked against his lips, "I am too... if you need to come then do it." He purred into Matthew's ear, thrusting in at a different angle to hit his prostate and breathing heavily. Matthew cried out, arching his body into the egyptian's as he felt himself reach his peak.  
"I'm... I'm gonna cum." he cried out again and closed his eyes as he came over their chests.

Gupta moaned softly as Matthew came on them, rocking his hips a couple more times before releasing his seed inside the younger nation. He looked down at him lovingly, eyes soft, and chastely kissed him. The little canadian kissed back softly, eyes feeling heavy as he lay back in the luxurious pillows the egyptian had laid out on the bed. He was panting slowly with a hand over his face so his eyes were hidden. His body lay bare from their lovemaking, a trail of his own essence on his chest. "Gupta," he panted softly as he moved his arm to gaze up at the egyptian who was kneeling over him. In the light Gupta looked like a god and Matthew felt that he could happily worship the egyptian. The egyptian smirked down at him, leaning down and closing his eyes as he licked Matthew's cum from his skin slowly. He opened one eye and glanced up at the canadian, wanting to see how the blonde was reacting to having his body worshipped like this. "Yes?"

Matthew blushed as he sat up on his elbow, gazing at the Egyptian. He flushed deeply watching him. "Yo...you don't have to do that," he said shyly, not really sure what to say when the man who'd handled him so gently during lovemaking was now licking cum off his chest. He wasn't too sure what to say in this situation. He let his body flomp back on the bed as tiredness overtook him. Glancing at the clock, he saw the time. It was 2:30 in the morning. He glanced at the egyptian again with a smile. "Lay with me tonight?" he asked softly holding his arms out wanting to cuddle into the egyptian's arms. Sod it, a shower could wait.

Gupta purred as he licked up the last of the white liquid, loving the way Matthew flushed. "But I want to," he smiled to him, giving into the arms reaching for him and pulling the younger country close. "Of course I will," he answered with a loving gaze, nuzzling Matthew's cheek.  
The canadian smiled happily, falling asleep rather quickly. "Je t'aime," he whispered softly and it wasn't long before the little canadian was fast asleep in the egyptian's arms. He didn't snore or breath heavily, if anything it sounded like he was purring.  
"Goodnight love," Egypt whispered in the blonde's ear as he felt him fall asleep next to him, getting comfortable before doing the same.

()()()_HETALIA_()()()

The next morning Matthew woke to the sound of a raised voice. Sitting up ignoring the pain he felt in his lower half he glanced around, noticing that Gupta was not in the bed with him. "G...Gupta?" he called out quietly, stunned. He found his glasses had been put on the table on the side for him so he put them on. He recognised one voice all too well and paled. "Heracles..." he gulped, pulling on his shirt and boxers, and managed to make his way down the hall to the living room where the two nations stood.

Egypt had heard the call of his name but he was too angry at his brother to answer Matthew, glaring at the greek harshly. Heracles actually looked bothered for once, glaring back stubbornly.  
"I came to get Matthew back," he spoke calmly, looking over gupta's shoulder to look at the canadian.  
"I just said that I am not allowing it," the egyptian answered flatly, his demeanor entirely different from his normal relaxed seriousness. "You do not deserve him, Heracles."

The canadian walked in trying not to let either nation know he was in slight pain due to last night.  
"Why are you here, Heracles?" he whispered gently latching himself onto Gupta's arm, partly hiding behind the egyptian as if afraid of the greek. "You have Sadik... go back to him," Matthew said sadly, hugging the egyptian's arm tighter to comfort himself. He had Gupta now and he didn't want the greek who'd shattered his trust so easily.  
The greek stared at Canada latching onto Egypt, having the nerve to look betrayed. "I came to get you back," he murmured in answer, reaching out for the blonde. Gupta stopped him with a glare. Anubis snarled, stalking over. The canadian turned away still holding onto Gupta he was trembling.  
"I'm having nothing to do with you, you broke that when you decided to sleep with Sadik in our bed, in our flat." He was shaking slightly. "I don't want you around me anymore."

The egyptian stroked his hair softly, putting an arm around his waist possessively. "Leave, Heracles," he spoke firmly, "or I _will_ release Anubis." He pulled the trembling canadian flush against him.  
Heracles frowned, "you wouldn't..." The canadian wrapped his arms around Gupta before glancing at Heracles.  
"No but I would," he stated calmly; his eyes were harsh and cold, something rare on the canadian's features. "You hurt me so don't think I won't."  
Egypt smirked darkly, "oh but I would, brother... I would let Anubis loose on you for what you did to Matthew." The jackal stepped up to Gupta's side, pressing against his legs.

The greek took a step forward, "I don't believe you, Egypt." He stated calmly. The egyptian rolled his eyes, removing the jackal's collar. The canadian waited quietly to see what the greek's next move would be. '_I don't want him to get hurt, but I won't stop Anubis._' he told himself calmly in his head holding onto the egyptian. Gupta would never hurt him, cheat on him or break his heart.

The jackal's eyes glowed as something changed, his form fluidly shifting to that of a man with a jackal's head. Egypt crossed his arms as Greece turned pale and hurriedly moved backwards, the ancient creature following him with a threatening growl. "Matthew," the egyptian spoke gently, "meet my mother's favourite ancient god in his true form, Anubis." Matthew nodded shyly holding onto Gupta not wanting the jackal to hurt him... Though he personally didn't think the jackal would hurt him. After all, Matthew fed him a lot. "Heracles go... please."

The greek glared at his brother as he backpedalled to the door, Anubis slamming it shut behind him. Gupta kissed Matthew softly. "Anubis won't harm either of us," he assured the blonde. "Mother charged him with protecting me and it would go against that promise if he did so." He let go of the canadian to give the god a brotherly hug. "Thank you, old friend."  
"**You are welcome, little Gupta.**"

Matthew stood nervously waiting for them to finish before bowing his head. "T...thank you Anubis." he said shyly as he then stepped back, holding his lover's hand. "Gupta." The egyptian looked at him with a soft smile,  
"yes?" He murmured, squeezing Matthew's hand gently.  
Matthew smiled softly. "I love you... thank you." Gupta chuckled and stepped closer to him, kissing his cheek affectionately.  
"I love you as well, Matthew. And you are welcome."


End file.
